Hermione and Snape: A Story Plan
by dark-dramione-gal
Summary: This is a story plan for a Hermione / Snape / Snape's son love story. This idea is free for people to gain inspiration from or write this story, as i no longer want to write it. Give me credit in the authors note if you do, thanks!


New fan fiction idea- Snape's son Nicco Snape and Hermione

 **hey guys, i recently found this plan for i story i was planning to write. i no longer wish to write this story , but thought i would post this plan, for people to gain ideas, or even write this story out. all i ask is that i get mentioned in the authors note if you do decide to use this idea. happy reading ! ( and hopefully writing!)**

Set : start of fifth year summer to seventh year

Characters: Hermione Granger Nicco Snape Harry Potter Ronald Weasley

Feelings: drama/family/romance/comfort

Key information: Hermione, harry and ron all 16

Nicco 18 new potions professor

Dumbledore still alive

Voldemort is dead

Voldemort was defeated by Harry at the end of fifth year. In the summer Hermione starts seeing Nicco Snape and one thing leads to another, just before the stat of sixth year he reveals he will be potions master on a romantic date to Paris, after that one thing leads to another….

Shocked but pleased Hermione goes to school, after the start of school feast , Nicco shows Hermione his private quarters and they decide to 'christen' the bed . About a month later Hermione keeps feeling sick and tired. She wakes up and is sick and then she goes to the great hall and cannot eat. Hermione goes back to the girls dormitory, looks up a pregnancy spell, goes to the bathroom and does it. It says pregnant. Hermione promptly faints and lavender, who was coming back to get some forgotten books, finds Hermione slumped on the floor.

She takes her to madam pomfrey who does a few diagnostic spells and soon finds out hat her pried pupil is pregnant. Lavender got Harry and Ron, when Hermione woke up they were there. Madam pomfrey tells them to wait outside, she puts a silencing charm on the room so they cant hear the women talking. The nurse asks who is the father,' get professor Snape' Hermione says.

Whilst the nurse is getting Nicco, Hermione asks Harry and Ron to come back into the room, she proceeds to tell them what has happened. On storms out but Harry stays and says I will stick with you, after all you are my best friend. At that moment Nicco comes in wearing skinny jeans, a polo shirt, a black shiny blazer and pale denim toms, with a worried look on his face, Harry decides to give the couple some space. Once Harry is gone Hermione proceeds to explain, Nicco is overjoyed with the news, and snuggles up to Hermione in the hospital bed because she bursts into tear (she is overwhelmed).

Nicco talks to professor McGonagall about sleeping arrangements. Hermione is allowed to stay with Nicco in his rooms and a new room will be added for the baby, when it comes in 7 months.

A week later Hermione moves into his rooms and goes for her weekly check up, where she find that the baby is a girl. When she gets back to their rooms, they have a hard time picking a name for her.

Ron comes up to Hermione on her way to class and apologises for the way he acted, Hermione forgives him but then Ron asks her to be with him. When she says no Ron attacks her but Nicco and Harry are fiercely loyal to Hermione and stop Ron, after they take her to madam pomfrey just to make sure she is ok.

A few weeks later when Hermione is about 3 - 4 months along it somehow leaks into the prophet that Hermione and Nicco are expecting, Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world are in the uproar. Both get hate mail and Hermione gets called slut, whore ect. Hermione gets really sad and one day it is too annoying for Nicco so he kissed her in the middle of school to shut them up.

(Skips 4 months along)

For the rest of the time everything is ok but one night Hermione's waters break, she goes into labour just before her 9 month,. They have a little girl and Uncle harry sees her just after she is born and is immediately Taken. She lives in the castle with her parents for the ret of sixth year. In the summer Nicco proposes, she obviously says yes. They come back for seventh year. Sequal about seventh year, new rises threat? YES!


End file.
